Phantomhive Game
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Sebastian cerraría un gran contrato esa tarde pero también estaba en el punto de mira de los Phantomhive. La víctima de un juego inventado por una niña cuyo aburrimiento y frustración la orillaron a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Ese juego donde Nicolle y su hermano Ciel competirían por un hombre. El juego de los Phantomhive está por comenzar...


**Phantomhive Game **

_**¡Yeah! Por fin podre publicar esta historia, ya me moría de ganas porque es una de mis mejores ideas (¿) Espero que les agrade ok. SebasCiel y SebasNicolle lo se extrañó. Pero no se desanimen ya lo verán.**_

_**Discalimer: Kuroshistsuji**_ es de Yana toboso y Nicolle me pertenece (Wiiiiii)

_**Sumary:**_ _**Sebastian cerraría un gran contrato esa tarde pero también estaba en el punto de mira de los Phantomhive.**_ _**La víctima de un juego inventado por una niña cuyo aburrimiento y frustración la orillaron a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.**_

_**El juego de los Phantomhive está por comenzar.**_

_**3 2 1 ready….**_

**Cap. 1: Sólo es un juego.**

Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados con frialdad al sonreír a modo de burla.

Movió sus piezas de ajedrez ágilmente y le ganó a su contrincante con sólo un par de jugadas.

**-Jaque Mate-**declaró con arrogancia al tirar despectivamente con su pieza la de su enemiga.

**-Te he vuelto a ganar Nicolle-**se llevó la mano izquierda a los mechones por mero capricho, mientras tanto la nombrada frunció el entrecejo molesta.

**-¡No es justo Ciel!-**chilló la chica enfadada, frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas graciosamente por lo que el chico soltó un suspiro cansado.

Siempre era lo mismo.

**-¡Aún no me rindo!-**exclamó, e imitando a su contrincante se movió los mechones de cabello que tenía en la cara.

**-¿Por cuánto más piensas intentarlo?...Nicolle-**preguntó con obvio fastidio.

**-¡Hasta que logre ganarte Ciel!-**aseguró emocionada la chica con una sonrisa tierna.

**-Sabes que eso nunca pasara-**contestó lleno de arrogancia al acomodar el tablero y las piezas de ajedrez.

**-Nada es imposible...Onii-sama-**ella le sonrió, con el mismo gesto que él realizo.

Y una nueva ronda inicio...

Era una tarde encantadora en la gran mansión perteneciente a la familia Phantomhive.

En la gran biblioteca personal de los Phantomhive, había muchos estantes grandes, pequeños y medianos repletos de libros de diversos colores, tamaños y temas.

A parte de una mesa central de caoba fina, con dos cómodos sillones individuales de tapiz color vino, en estos se encontraban sentados jugando ajedrez; Ciel y Nicolle Phantomhive, herederos absolutos de las empresas Phantom.

Gemelos, Ciel y Nicolle, unidos y parecidos pero igualmente a su vez tan opuestos, si él apetece algo dulce, ella prefiere algo salado, él gusta del color azul, ella del rosa.

Compartían pocos intereses como: jugar ajedrez. Sin mencionar su carácter tan similar que los orillaba a ser competitivos.

**-Hmp...Gané-**aseguró orgulloso, mientras sus orbes azules reflejaban la mueca de disgusto de su hermana, que lo observaba enfurruñada como si fuese a morderlo.

**-¡Arg! ¡Te venceré la próxima vez!-**aseguró fastidiada girando el rostro.

**-Eso dijiste las veces anteriores a ésta...-**murmuró con intención, Nicolle fijó su mirada de zafiros en su orgulloso y agreste hermano.

Tenía que haber una cosa...algo en lo que Ciel no pudiera superarla.

Después de todo él seguía siendo un humano.

**-Tienes razón...Onii-sama-**declaró con firmeza para luego sonreírle despreocupadamente**-Pero por ahora estoy cansada, ¡Vamos a salir!- **

**-Pasó...-**al decirlo Ciel la miró con la cara más aburrida del mundo.

**-¡Que lindo!...**_**No te lo pregunté, vamos a salir Ciel**_**-**sonrió tiernamente para luego afilar la mirada y decir con voz imperiosa y fría aquel mandato.

Como una princesa...no, mejor dicho como una Reina a la que se debe obedecer sin objetar.

**-No iré...-**aseguró con imperiosidad, Nicolle sonrió dulcemente.

_**-Ciel Phantomhive...-**_pronunció a tinte de amenaza, clavando su mirada en su hermano, que por dentro tembló por el tono que uso, pero por fuera transmitía todo lo contrario, que incluso se podría decir que la mirada de sus ojos era más bien retadora.

**-Definitivamente no...-**

Y cuando Ciel decía algo debía cumplirse sin falta.

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

**-¡Ese vestido es tan lindo!-**

El gritó emotivo de aquella preciosa chiquilla inundo la tienda donde se encontraba, al tiempo que señalaba con su mano, un vestido color rosa de corte victoriano pero moderno, sus largos, finos y suaves cabellos recogidos en dos coletas se movían con el aire acondicionado de la Boutique donde Nicolle se paseaba emocionada sin parar.

**-¡Ciel se vería divino en el!-**suspiro con ensoñación al sonreír agitando su cabecita de izquierda a derecha.

**-¡No digas tonterías!-**gritó enfadado el aludido al escuchar la suposición de la que era objeto, una venita resaltaba notablemente en su cuello a la vez que sus dientes rechinaban.

Luego se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro hacía otra parte.

Sí, cuando Ciel decía algo se cumplía sin excepción pero...si Nicolle se ponía de malas, ni Ciel podía pararla, y lo mejor era cumplir los caprichos de esa princesa.

**-Estaré afuera...-**declaró sin pedir permiso sólo estaba avisando, Nicolle lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

**-Vamos Bard-**al decir esto tomó de la mano a su chofer jalándole para seguir viendo la boutique.

Bard era su chofer y guardaespaldas, ninguno de ellos salía sin que él los acompañara. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, alto y tez morena ex-sargento y de carácter amable.

Ciel se recargo de lleno en una banca de aquella plaza, echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro.

Estaba cansado...

¡Esa Nicolle!

Sacándole a la calle en contra de su voluntad ¿Quién se creía?

Pero en fin...ya se hallaba allí.

**-Espero que se dé prisa-**

Se encontraban en la plaza London un sitio repleto de diversas tiendas, donde acudían muchas personas, a Ciel le molestaba el gentío.

Por eso prefería estar en su casa.

Examino el lugar buscando con la mirada algo con que entretenerse.

Sonrío tenuemente al ver una fuente de sodas, con el calor que hacía necesitaba beber algo frío y dulce.

Después de un rato Nicolle salió de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

**-Oye Bard...Ciel no está-**dijo preocupada al señalar el lugar donde había visto que su adorado hermano se fue a sentar.

**-Señorita Nicolle...-**le llamó el chofer al indicarle donde estaba Ciel y la chiquilla sonrió aliviada.

**-Gracias Bard...-**y ordenando con la mano que se retirará, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir hacía Ciel.

Bard acató el mandato y se fue a la camioneta gris plata a dejar las compras de Nicolle.

Mientras tanto ella corrió directamente a los brazos del chico, que dejando su bebida de lado tuvo que atrapar a su hermana.

**-¡Ciel!-**gritó emocionada al dejarse caer sobre él.

**-¡Nicolle!-**renegó fastidiado al intentar alejarla, porque odiaba que se le encimarán, pero lejos de apartarse, Nicolle se repegó más a él y frotó su mejilla con la de Ciel.

**-¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!-**repetía empalagosamente al abrazarse a su cintura y estrujarlo.

**-¡Quítate de encima!-**ordenó frunciendo el ceño y usando ambas manos para empujarla.

**-¡No quiero!-**dijo con puchero para apretarle más.

**-¡Eres igual que Lizzy!-**

Nicolle dejó de forcejear con el peliazul al escuchar dicha comparación.

Lo soltó...

Y bajó la mirada al piso brillante de aquel lugar tan aseado.

Ciel lo sabía...no había NADA que odiara más que el que la compararán con Elizabeth.

Elizabeth...o también conocida como Lizzy por ambos hermanos, es la mejor amiga de Nicolle desde kínder, una chiquilla rubia de cabellera rizada, ojos verde esmeralda y piel pálida, bastante fastidiosa a opinión de Ciel, y muy egocéntrica.

Lizzy siempre ha tenido una fascinación por su hermano desde que le conoce...cierta "fascinación" termina haciendo enfadar a Ciel, quien prefiere evitarla cada que los visita.

Ciel la observó mordiéndose el labio inferior como si pensara en disculparse pero...terminó dando un suspiro de pesar.

La chica levantó la mirada observando al menor tristemente para luego molestarse con él.

**-¡No soy como Lizzy!-**dijo con reproche infantil que provocó una sonrisa en Ciel.

Ambos se sentaron en aquella mesa donde Ciel se encontraba tomando una deliciosa limonada que Nicolle miró con algo parecido al asco, porque a ella no le agradan los dulces.

**-¿Por qué siempre consumes cosas dulces Ciel?-**

**-Porque me gustan...-**respondió con simpleza al dar un sorbo a la bebida frente a él.

**-Hmp...-**se quedó observándole con detenimiento para luego sonreír contenta.

Ciel era prácticamente igual a ella, alguien que se defendía con la elegancia propia de un Phantomhive.

Una mujer de cabellera rojiza vestida de mesera del lugar, se les acercó al ver que ese chiquillo que ya llevaba rato allí, tenía una preciosa acompañante.

**-Disculpen mi intromisión pero... ¿Desea ordenar algo señorita?-**preguntó al sacar de su mandil, una pequeña libreta en la que anotaría lo que Nicolle fuese a pedirle.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se centraron curiosos en el vaso de vidrio donde se hallaba la refrescante bebida de su hermano.

**-Tráigame una **_**"Rusa" **_**por favor-**indicó de forma imperiosa al hacer una seña con su delicada mano, y la mesera de nombre; Maylene se retiro del lugar para acatar órdenes.

**-¿"Una Rusa"?-**preguntó Ciel bastante extrañado al pensar en su fuero interno _"¿Qué demonios es eso?"_

**-Exacto Onii-sama...-** Por su parte la chica le sonrío al decir con una tranquilidad tan inusual en ella

El ambiente cálido se torno un tanto frío, por lo que el ojiazul frunció el ceño con disgusto, había algo en la mirada de su gemela que no le resultaba agradable, justo como si ésta planeara algo en lo que se vería involucrado.

Unos minutos después...

**-Aquí esta lo que ordeno señorita-indicó** Maylene al dejar sobre la mesa un elegante vaso de vidrio.

Se retiro dejándolos solos, Ciel miró la bebida con recelo, era casi igual a la suya. ¿La diferencia?

La de Nicolle estaba hecha con jugo de limón, agua mineral y tenía el borde escarchado con sal.

En cambio la de Ciel contenía jugo limón en menor cantidad, agua mineral y jarabe natural, lo que hacía que fuera dulce.

**-Son similares...-**espetó con firmeza al tomar su vaso y darle un sorbo al líquido dentro de éste.

**-Pero jamás iguales-**dijo serena al imitar a su querido hermano.

Ciel se percató del hecho, Nicolle ya NO hablaba de las bebidas, sino de ellos.

**-Naturalmente...-**se decidió a cortarle el juego antes de que comenzará.

**-¿Qué estas planeando**_**...Onee-sama?-**_ cuestiono fríamente al fruncir el entrecejo tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana.

Nicolle se exalto levemente, porque Ciel sólo le llamaba así cuando se ponía realmente serio.

Pero decidió no dejarse intimidar y por el contrario exponer su deseo.

**-Quiero la revancha...-**musitó retadoramente al tiempo que sonreía disimulando el plan que se traía entre manos.

**-¿Por los juegos de ajedrez?-**inquirió dudoso al inclinar el rostro de tal manera que a Nicolle le pareció adorable.

**-Exactamente...pero ésta vez no será ajedrez, ni damas chinas, ni sudoku, ni siquiera una miserable sopa de letras- **

Ciel recargo suavemente su mejilla contra su mano derecha, al observarla como si la examinará escrupulosamente.

**-¿Entonces?-**quiso saber, su hermana volvió a sonreír al inclinarse un poco hacía adelante y murmurar con malicia.

**-Mi juego consiste en usar tu inteligencia para conquistar a un hombre...-**soltó así sin más, con una tranquilidad y burla, que Ciel casi se levanta de su asiento y grita de horror.

**-¡Es-estás loca!-**tartamudeó presa de la incredulidad.

¡Nunca haría algo así!

¡Jamás! Ni aunque su orgullo dependiese de eso.

**-¿Qué ocurre Ciel? ¿No puedes hacerlo?-**comentó con arrogancia disfrutando enormemente las reacciones de un perturbado y sonrojado; Ciel Phantomhive.

**-¿No crees tener la inteligencia necesaria para ganarme en éste juego?-**realizó su cuestión usando una vocecita tierna, sólo para continuar con un leve traqueteo de sus dedos impacientes, quería una respuesta ya.

Ese peculiar sonido después de unos minutos se volvió insoportable para el menor.

**-¡Me niego! No pienso aceptar tal humillación...**-replicó frunciendo el ceño, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza de llegar a imaginarse él mismo haciendo tal cosa.

Nicolle frunció el entrecejo molesta por unos segundos para luego dar paso a un semblante más tranquilo, lleno de seguridad y confianza en sí misma, demostrando así que ya había previsto tal respuesta.

**-En una Boutique puedes encontrar muchas cosas interesantes... ¿Sabías Ciel?-**

Ciel entorno la mirada, aquella afirmación no le agrado ni un poco.

**-¿De qué hablas?-**preguntó de manera seria afilando su mirada azulina.

**-Sería interesante verte despertar un mañana...atado a la cama y que traigas puesto el vestido que compre- **

Ciel casi se mareo al escuchar tal cosa, se puso pálido del susto...eso era horrible, saber que su hermana haría semejante acto de humillación a su persona mientras dormía, le erizaba la piel a sobremanera.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar tales ideas de su cerebro, si su dignidad dependía de un estúpido juego...estaría más que dispuesto a participar.

**-¡Esta bien! ¡Jugaré contigo!-**afirmó cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos hechas puño.

**-¿¡Hablas en serio!?-**la peliazul se emociono tanto que se levantó de su lugar para ir a abrazar a Ciel.

**-Dime una vez que no haya hablado en serio-**resopló en derrota temporal...total sólo es un juego.

Además no hay juego que él no pueda ganar.

Quizás debió haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que ese tipo de pensamientos provocarían más tarde su arrepentimiento.

- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

**-Por supuesto nos vemos allí en unos minutos...-**colgó.

Esbozo un atisbo de sonrisa, en unos momentos más estaría teniendo una importante reunión, en la cual se aseguraría de tener un mejor puesto en su empleo.

Sebastian Michaelis, un joven de 22 años, bastante atractivo e inteligente, poseedor de un par de orbes tan resplandecientes como los rubíes mismos, cabellera negra azabache sedosa de reflejos claros, con una piel pálida pulcra e inusual en un hombre común, se dirigía a su reunión laboral con los directivos de las empresas Trancy, dejando a su paso un aura de sensualidad y magistral comportamiento digno de un caballero de los negocios.

Sabía que la oportunidad de lucirse frente a los directivos era única e irrepetible, así como era consciente de que tenía mucha competencia como un hombre de aspecto serio llamado; William T. Spears.

Algo que le resultó muy extraño e innovador fue el hecho de que dicha junta se llevaría a cabo en un restaurante de la plaza comercial 'London', y no en una aburrida y gris oficina repleta de sillones y una enorme mesa donde muchos mostrarían un semblante de seriedad y dibujar una sonrisa sería la peor ofensa.

De cierto modo le tranquilizaba saber que el jefe de la compañía era un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules con 16 años, bastante listo y carismático pero con un problema de bipolaridad de nombre; Alois Trancy.

Sebastian entró a aquel lugar tan grande y relajado, donde un mesero de cabellos grises le mostró la mesa asignada para su reunión, avanzando hacia allá se percató que ya había personas ahí esperándole.

**-Disculpen mi demora...-**agregó con una cálida sonrisa de ojos cerrados al tomar el asiento que le fue asignado por el mesero de cabellos grises.

**-Una persona impuntual demuestra ser bastante irresponsable en realidad...-**comentó con serenidad cortante, un hombre de cabellos cafés y lentes que brillaban cual espejos reflejando el odio de esa mirada dirigida a Sebastian.

**-De hecho un elegante retraso imprime un toque de importancia a mi persona ¿No cree William?-**Sebastian aumento su sonrisa al decir aquello y el nombrado frunció el entrecejo bastante molesto.

**-De hecho tienes razón Sebastian...el retraso agrega importancia-**dijo con cierta burla el hombre chino llamado Lau, uno de sus compañeros.

Sebastian cerraría un gran contrato esa tarde pero también estaba en el punto de mira de los Phantomhive.

La víctima de un juego inventado por una niña cuyo aburrimiento y frustración la orillaron a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

El juego de los Phantomhive está por comenzar.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno…. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el primer capítulo así que espero que me comenten para saber si les gusto y si debo continuar chicas ok. No odien mucho a Nicolle no es mala, solo caprichosa.**_

_**Les dejo no olviden los reviews yo ¡los adoro! Bien me retiroooooo.**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…**_


End file.
